HAPPY CHRISTMAS!
by IceGirl2772
Summary: WHOO-HOO! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME IN ACMETROPOLIS! The Loonatics and OCs have come together to celebrate Christmas their way. Feel free to check out the rest on LUO. Rated T for safekeeping. Some Ace/Lexi UPDATED!
1. Anaela's Performance

**Hey, guys. This is an add-on story me, CassidyCoyote and Sapphire A. Star did on LUO. So far, it's been pretty fun to write. Enjoy my 1st chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Loonatics were decorating HQ for Christmas. Everyone was there. They were expecting guests soon. Ace's twin sister, Anaela, and Lexi's twin brother, Jesse, were there to help them. Anaela was humming a Christmas song.

Ace: Sis, what are you humming?

Anaela: Last Christmas by Cascada.

Jesse: Can you sing it for us?

Anaela: I can't sing.

Lexi: Go on.

Anaela: Alright. I'll sing if Ace will kiss Lexi on the lips under the mistletoe.

Ace and Lexi: JUST SING!

The Loonatics were gathering round to see Anaela's performance.

Anaela: _Oh whoa. Oooh. Yeah._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me for tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Once bitter and twice shy._

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby. Do you recognise me?_

_Well, it's been a year. It doesn't surprise me._

_(Happy Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a not saying, 'I love you.' I meant it._

_Now, I know what a fool I've been._

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

_My god. I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_A face of a lover with a fire in his heart._

_A man undercover but you tore me apart._

_Oh!_

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_A face of a lover with a fire in his heart!_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart!_

_Maybe next year, I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_(Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away._

_This year, to save me for tears,_

_I'll give it to someone)_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Everyone clapped and cheered at Anaela's performance. Then, the doorbell rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know they don't have a doorbell in the show but, a girl can dream, can't she? Took up 3 pages of Microsoft to write this. You can catch the rest of the chapters on Loonatics Unleashed Online. It might take a while because:**

**I have to get permission from the others to upload their chapters.**

**School's back and I'm gonna be swamped with homework and assignments.**

**I've only been in Year 7 for a couple of days and it's already hell. Bye.**


	2. Iceskating

**Here's CassidyCoyote's chapter for HAPPY CHRISTMAS! So, if you have any comments from this chapter, send them to Cassidy. She wrote this chapter in the 1st place. Plus, thanks to everyone who took their time to read the 1st chapter and leave a review. More reviews would be appreciated. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cale suddenly came flying from the hallway and towards the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" she shouted gleefully.

She opened the door and there stood a female coyote. Cale squealed.

"Aunty Maria! I was worried you wouldn't make it in time!" She then glomped the coyote in happiness.

Cassidy appeared from the hallway.

"Hey, sis!" she said, hugging her.

"Hi, Cassidy. Hi, Cale." Maria smiled at them, hugging them back. "Sorry I'm late...Just, stuff at home."

Cassidy nodded understandingly. "Things will never be the same..." her voice softened.

"Aunty, are you coming skating with us?" Cale questioned, her lime-green eyes wide.

"Yes I am, sprout." Maria assured her little niece.

"You taking Cale skating again?" Ace asked, overhearing the situation.

Cassidy nodded. "Tech's coming too. Cale, can you go tell your father to hurry up, please?"

Cale nodded and ran off.

"Have you been able to actually get Tech on the ice?" Lexi asked.

"It's kinda hard, but I always get him to skate for a few minutes at least."

"He's probably too embarrassed, thinking he'll fall in front of Cale," Ace said, laughing.

Cale suddenly reappeared, dragging her father. Tech laughed.

"A little excited, are we?" Tech scooped her up in his arms.

Cassidy grabbed their skate bags and the group waved goodbye to the others. Then, they were on their way to the skating rink at Acme Park.

Maria and Cassidy took Cale out onto the ice together, but Tech stayed on the outside, watching them. After several minutes, Cassidy left her sister and daughter and skated up to Tech.

"Tech, you're here to skate with us, not to watch us skate," she said.

Tech sighed. "I know, Cass...But, you know how horrible I am at skating..."

"Tech, you're not horrible. You keep saying that in hopes that I'll leave you alone."

"Cass..." Tech began.

Cassidy cut him off. "You remember the song Tech chose for us at our wedding?"

Tech smiled in memory. "Of course..."

Cassidy smiled back. "_Take my hand, take a breath._

_Pull me close and take one step..."_

Cassidy took Tech's hand in hers and guided onto the ice with her.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide."_

Tech took her other hand, smiling widely.

"_Won't your promise me..."_

Cassidy returned the smile, beginning to skate backwards slowly.

"_Now won't you promise me_

_That you'll never forget..."_

Tech hesitated before following her. His legs wobbled, but he stood straight.

"_We'll keep dancing..."_

"_To keep dancing..."_

They locked eyes and their voices blended softly.

"_Wherever we go next...:_

"_It's like catching lightening_

_The chances of finding someone like you..."_

Tech stopped skating. He pulled Cassidy towards him, then spun her around.

"_It's one in a millon_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

They both stopped and gazed at each other, still smiling. Cassidy kissed Tech's nose.

"I love you."

Tech did the same to her.

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wasn't that romantic? I should change it to romance/humour. Let me know if I should and I'll check with Sapphire and Cassidy. Gonna take a while with the 3rd chapter. One word: school. Sayonara.**


	3. Mistletoe part 1

Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3 written by me….AGAIN! It's just that Sapphire didn't join the story till chapter 4. Enjoy. And, by the way, so sorry about the shortness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Loonatics were doing some last minute decorating.

Anaela: Don't you just love Christmas?

Lexi: I loved Christmas ever since I was born.

Duck: That's impossible.

Anaela and Lexi: Anything's possible on Christmas.

Jesse: Like this.

The next thing they know, Ace and Lexi were under the mistletoe.

Ace and Lexi: JESSE!

Rev: Ace,-Lexi. Since-you're-under-the-mistletoe,-you-have-to-kiss-on-the-lips.

Anaela: I 2nd that.

The others nodded.

Ace and Lexi: Alright, alright.

Jesse: I've gotta video this and show Dad.

Anaela: I've gotta show Mum this.

Anaela and Jesse turned on their video cameras and hit the record button.

Anaela and Jesse: ACTION!

Ace and Lexi leaned in when...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Got cha with the cliff hanger, didn't I? Hehe. What's gonna happen? You can either wait till the next chapter's uploaded or catch the rest on Loonatics Unleashed Online or LUO for short. See ya!


	4. Mistletoe parts 2 and 3

**Here's chapter 4. I decided to add my next chapter with Sapphire's because her chapter wasn't anywhere near a page long and neither is mine so, if you see a line in between the chapter, it'll let you know that Sapphire's chapter has ended and we're now onto mine. Just so you don't leave a review that says, 'What the hell was with that line in between the chapter!?' Enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna need help with Christmas dinner. You know," Sapphire stated, coming in wearing an emerald green apron from the kitchen.

She stopped short when she saw what was going on and her eyes travelled the room and rested on her best friend and Ace under the mistletoe.

A smile crept on her sweet features as she made inpatient clicking noises with her tongue, "Well, Duck. I guess we won't have to go on with 'Operation Mistletoe' if this goes on well."

Lexi blushed deeply at this statement.

"Yeah-isn't-it-just-sweet-sweet-sweet? Tech-and-Cass-are-out-so-we-shoved-them-there. Brilliant-isn't-it?" Rev zipped over to where Sapphire stood, smirking.

She nodded her head, making her ponytail bound up and leaned against the door frame.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she winked.

"Get on with it," she said edging closer to them, her grin, if possible, growing wider.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anaela, Jesse and Sapphire were recording what was happened between Ace and Lexi under the mistletoe. They were embracing each other and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart.

Lexi: Wow.

Ace: I know.

He leaned in to kiss her again but, was interrupted by Anaela, Cassidy and Sapphire squealing. Lexi eventually joined in and Jesse congratulated him.

Anaela: Come on, girls. Let's help Saph cook dinner.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you're wondering what the line was all about, check the author's note at the beginning of the chapter. Sayonara.**


	5. FOOD FIGHT!

**Hey, guys. Here's Sapphire's chapter…otherwise known as chapter 4. This should be fun.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_In the kitchen..._

"Oh, Lex, I knew you 2 would come around," Sapphire sighed dreamily while mashing some potatoes in a bowl.

Lexi punched her best friend of almost 10 years affectionately, unable to conceal her pleased grin. Anaela watched the scene with great amusement while Cassidy laughed out loud.

Cassidy was helping Anaela to bake some cookies by controlling the temperature while Anaela placed the gingerbread man batter into respective shapes. Lexi held up a sack of peanuts and carefully made her way to the other side of the kitchen avoiding where Anaela had spilled some water earlier. (AN: It had to me my OC. Not that I'm complaining...)

Unfortunately, Lexi was unlucky enough to have tripped and slipped all the way and crashed into the unsuspecting Sapphire resulting into both girls knocking Cassidy and Anaela off their feet landing in a heap on the ground.

The bag of peanuts Lexi was carrying flew through the air and landed...

_Splat!_

On Sapphire's head.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, "You know Lexi, there's only one thing that could make up for that," she grinned.

Anaela, practically feeling what she was gonna say, squealed, "FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Cassidy laughed, scrambling to her feet she shoved a handful of flour at Lexi who in turn chunked a packet of baking soda at Sapphire who in her hast shot the wrong spell at the packet causing it to explode instead, drenching everyone in white flour.

_After a good 20 minutes_

The once sparkly kitchen looked like a war zone with plastic plates overturned and food scattered everywhere. The four friends shakily got to their feet only to double over with laughter at their states.

"Come on, we'd better clean this up," Cassidy said.

"No need my darling Cassidy," Sapphire smirked. She snapped her fingers together and in an instant, the mess disappeared leaving the kitchen like it was before. She did the same thing again and all of them were once again spotless.

Still shaking in suppress laugher they got back to work in silence.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: That was fun.**

**Anaela: Hey, Ice. Come join us. *covers me in flour***

**Me: Excuse me for a minute. Catch the rest on LUO. YOU GIRLS ARE SO DEAD!**


	6. Everyone in AcmeFrance heard you!

**Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter done by CassidyCoyote. Enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tech and Duck silently peeked in the kitchen.

Tech raised an eyebrow at the girls. "Having fun in here?"

Cassidy feigned innocence. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean!"

Duck snorted. "Don't play Miss-Innocent with us. I mean, the noise you guys were making, people in AcmeFrance heard you!"

Cassidy smiled sweetly. "Sholla, Duck." She turned around and continued helping the other girls.

Duck gave Tech a look. "If she says that one more time and refuses to tell me what the heck it means….."

Tech clamped Duck's bill shut. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

With that, Duck huffed and left the kitchen.

Tech lingered. He smiled at Cassidy, even though her back was turned to him. He slowly snuck up behind her. Then he tickled her sides.

"AH! TECH!" Cassidy squealed. She turned around to smack Tech, but failed to remember her hands were covered in flour. That is, until she got it all over Tech's face.

"PPfffppphh!" Tech tried to spit the flour out of his mouth.

Cassidy giggled her eyes wide. "Sorry, Tech! But you should know better than to tickle me like that!"

Tech smiled goofily at her. "Can't blame a guy for trying…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Almost a page long. At least it's something. *gets covered in baking soda* GIRLS! THE FOOD FIGHT CHAPTER'S OVER!**

**Anaela: Sorry. We just couldn't help ourselves. *Anaela, Lexi, Cassidy and Sapphire run away***

**Me: *grabs a bucket full of sauce, a bucket full of popcorn, a bucket full of crumbs and a bucket full of melted chocolate* Excuse me a minute. Catch the rest on LUO.**


	7. Oh man!

**Hey, guys. Here's my next chapter. Enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Loonatics were cleaning up the kitchen. Anaela couldn't contain her giggles.

Ace: Sis, can you PLEASE stop giggling before you get anybody else started?

Too late. Cassidy was giggling, followed by Sapphire, then Lexi. The guys rolled their eyes.

Jesse: What are you 4 giggling about?

Anaela, Lexi, Cassidy, Sapphire: Nothing.

Tech: Say it.

Anaela: Duck's covered in dough from our Christmas cookies.

That got everyone, except Duck, laughing.

Duck: Anaela Eleanor Bunny.

Anaela stopped laughing and glared at Duck.

Anaela: DON'T EVER SAY MY FULL NAME!

Jesse: What time is it?

Ace: 3:30. Why?

Anaela: Oh man. We've gotta go pick up our parents from the airport.

Ace: Let's jet!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, it was short but, at least it was something. When I did this chapter, it was a rush job. Next chapter should be uploaded sometime this week because I'm on school holidays for the week. WHOO HOO! Sayonara.**


End file.
